


The Fools Who Dream

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: set after last year’s SW celebration
Relationships: Adam Driver/Daisy Ridley
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	The Fools Who Dream

An unknown number appears on her phone. 

It’s not registered but she knows it by heart.

She has not seen those same 10 digits in a while. The last time was during her 27th birthday.

She always wonders if he spends some time thinking about what she’s doing to celebrate, or if he thinks about the right words to say on her special day.

She hopes he spends hours, or maybe even the entire day.

She hopes because she can’t actively seek out the answers to her questions.

“Happy birthday, Daisy .”

She reads, and re reads and notices even the subtle space between her name and the dot. 

She thinks maybe he had more to say. She hopes he does.

She’s pulled out of her trance by the incessant ringing of her phone.

She takes a deep breath and accepts it.

She breathes, and he does too. And no one says a word.

After a minute, he speaks.

“Do you think Rey would ever find another person to be with, now that he’s gone?”

She pauses. Oh, it’s one of those calls, she thinks.

One where he overthinks about characters he’d finished playing a long time ago.

“Hello to you too, Adam.”

He chuckles. “Sorry. I just couldn’t stop thinking about it. And it’s not that I don’t want her to. I think Ben would want her to. But do you think she’ll ever... replace him? Or forget?”

She smiles because she knows exactly what the answer is.

“No. I don’t think she’ll ever forget him. Or find anybody who would ever come close. We always talked about how they’re the only two people in the galaxy who know exactly how the other person is feeling. I don’t think she can ever find that with someone else. And who’s to say she’s not on her way to bring him back? Not that we’d ever sign on to that film though.”

They both laugh. And then it’s silent. Again. A comfortable one. A familiar one.

“Right. And what did you think about his costume in the last scenes, I-“

“His costume? That’s why you called?”

He takes a long pause and she wonders if he dropped the call. She checks her phone and sees that he hasn’t.

And then, he says in almost a whisper, “No.”

Another pause.

“I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss... hearing your voice.”

She smiles.

“Oh. Well there’s this documentary that I narrated. And there’s also this movie where I did a voice for a cartoon rabbit.”

He hears him stifle a laugh.

“... So next time, maybe try watching those? Or any of my interviews if you’re such a fan.”

“I did. I saw a clip from the panel. I’m apparently... a big man?”

Her face grows hot, knowing how that sounded to some of the people at the event.

And now he knows about it too.

“I’m sorry, I panicked. I just- What do I even say to that?”

He laughs and then clears his throat.

“I also saw the...”

And all at once she knows what the phone call is about.

“Yeah.”

“So he asked... and you said...”

She sighs.

“Yes. We’re thinking... Spring next year.”

“Huh. That’s— Well. Congra...”

He clears his throat and tries again.

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

Another long pause.

“Just one more thing though?”

“What is it?”

“Please don’t go through with this.”

She almost drops her phone. 

If she were a better person, she probably should’ve dropped the call and pretended that the whole conversation never happened.

Instead she clutches it until her knuckles turn white.

“Don’t do this.”

She eyes are watery.

“Please, Adam. You’re being unfair.”

No response. 

She’s shocked and angry at the same time. She wants to cross the ocean just so she can yell at him. 

And then maybe hold him.

Just for a moment.

Just one more time.

“You don’t know how....”

She knows she should stop.

She knows she probably shouldn’t say the things she wants to say. But her emotions get the best of her.

“You don’t know hard I worked to get over you, Adam. And Tom, he’s there for me and he helped me feel okay again. He helped me feel better about myself. And to feel wanted. And he’s a good guy. And... he chose me. He chose me. And you didn’t.”

She hears a sniffle on the other line.

She waits for his response with bated breath.

“I’m sorry,” he finally says.

And then another long silence.

A comfortable one. 

A familiar one. 

A painful one.

She thinks he ended the call. But just when she’s about to put her phone down, she hears him say it. 

Pained and barely a whisper, she hears him say it.

“I love you, Daisy.”

Her tears fall. She thinks his does too. She hopes it does.

Her heart feels like it’s about to burst.

It feels like a door she so desperately closed is once again wide open.

She says it before she can stop herself.

“I’m always gonna love you too.”

She ends the call and weeps.


End file.
